


Just a mistake??

by Midnight_forest0406



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Room of Requirement, Set in 5th year, bellatrix isn’t so bad, dracos mum’s ok, fight me, homophobic umbridge, mentions of Harry/draco - Freeform, mentions of abuse, molly Weasley is a goddess, that was correct, what am I doing with my life, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_forest0406/pseuds/Midnight_forest0406
Summary: Draco is found throwing up his guts once again into the toilet by Blaise. When Draco finds out what’s wrong, how will he cope with this life changing event....(this book is shit so bear with me)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 31
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, my update schedule is all over the place due to my school work

** :prologue **

  
The sounds could be heard all over the slytherin common room.it had been a month since Draco had started throwing up and his friend , Blaise, was starting to get worried

”please, let me take you to the medical centre”Blaise slaked “no!”Draco repeatedly replied “I’m fine, it’s just a sickness bug”

”Draco, if it were a sickness bug, it would’ve gone by now”

”I know but-“

“No buts you’re coming with me to the medical centre now”

——————-

if Draco only knew what he had in store...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has come back to Hogwarts for his 5th year and a week in his life changed for good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating (Warned ya) I’ve been on a trip with my school

Dracos POV:

i arrived to Hogwarts for my 5th year, hoping that this would be _the _year and for the first week it was. In the hall where the first years get sorted, Dumbledore says some shiz blah blah blah.. the interesting part is that we got a new teacher for defences against the dark arts and you should’ve seen serverus’ face. It was priceless but the new teacher gives me a cold feeling. Her names professor Umbridge or something and all I know about her is that she likes the colour pink. And she’s not allowing us to do any magic.even I’m annoyed at that.  
I feel like someone is glaring at me, I mean, people glare at me all the time but this one I can’t shake off, I keep looking around the classroom to see who it is but nothing. I’m getting so confused I might fall out of my chair.

—————————————————————

1 week later:

I swear I did nothing wrong. I hadn’t pushed or shoved anyone or even talked to him in any way. I’m so scared. I flinch at everything and I can’t even get up in the mornings anymore.i keep remembering, every damn time I want to forget, I remember. What he did to me, my friend Blaise is getting suspicious afterall I was gone all day and night. I can’t even look that boy in the face anymore and if I can gather enough courage to do so. He has a smirk on his face, like he’s proud of what he’s done, a smirk in triumph over breaking me again and again. All I ever wanted, from the very beginning, was to be his friend but the words I said came out wrong, can you blame me , my mothers too busy for me and my father constantly Neglects me, the only sense of comfort I’ve gotten is my letters from my aunt bellatrix in Azkaban. And she’s insain, quite literally.

snape has been bothering me now, asking me what’s wrong, what’s wrong?  
you wana know what’s so fucking wrong.

the golden boy, Harry fucking Potter.

**_he raped me_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s been 1 month and 2 weeks since the incident and 1 month since Draco started throwing up everything he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I’ve updated twice today

Blaise’s POV:

its been a month since Draco has started throwing up and it’s starting to concern me. Once again dracos vomiting noises could be heard throughout the Slytherin common room and I quickly rushed to his side, Patting his back as he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

”Draco come on I’m taking you to the medical centre now’

”but I don’t wana go”

”you’re obviously not well and you said yesterday that if you were still throwing up today I could take you to the medical centre”

draco looked at me with the most annoyed look on his face before letting out a long groan letting me know I had won the argument.

”fine” he muttered at we stood up and made our way to the medical centre

—————————————————————

draco’s POV

when we arrived at the medical centre I immediately felt nervous, I hadn’t really thought that something was really bad until now when I thought about it.

im tired and hungry, it’s only 7:00am and I haven’t even gotten any coffee, then again what’s the point I’ll just throw it up later with this bug I have-

“mr malfoy?” Madame pomfrey asked 

“sorry I was just daydreaming”

it’s ok, shall we find out what wrong with you?” She asked and I nodded in agreement

”ok then, just lie down on this bed and we’ll begin.”

she began moving her wand above my body whispering spells and other thinks that I couldn’t make out until she gasped.

”what’s wrong?” Blaise asked 

“nothings wrong, I was just surprised since the last time I saw this condition in school with a boy was quite a while ago”Madame pomfrey grinned and she looked at me

”mr malfoy?” she asked  
“yes?”

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant”

blaise turned to me to ask over a thousand questions but couldn’t ask a word as my entire world went black 

I had fainted


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, sad flashbacks.  
And then some sweet momentssssss
> 
> Idk I’m tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired  
School work  
Yea  
Don’t judge  
Have fun
> 
> Drink water

Draco’s POV:

//flashback//

I woke up in pain, cold, alone. I don’t know where I am, all I remember is that potter dragged me up here, placed a silencing charm on the room, raped me and left.

i don't have a bed or even a mattress, I’m lying on a cold, hard, wooden floor with a thin sheet covering my lower half, my wrists burning from the ropes and I’m dehydrated from all the crying.

suddenly , the door swung open and in walked Harry himself, I whimpered and tried to crawl away as good as I could but he grabbed my arms, hurting them because of the ropes, and pulling my face to look at him.

“Now, here’s the plan, you’re not going to tell ANYONE what happened here ok? You’re gonna act as if you’ve always been there and never left got it!?”   
  
I whimpered but quickly nodded 

“good now I’m going to breakfast and once I leave, you have until the time I get back to leave and go to the Slytherin common rooms ok?”

I quickly nodded again

“Oh and if you’re still here by the time I get back** there will be a punishment**“

and with that, Harry let go of my arms and face, letting me hit the ground and walked out.

as soon as I knew he was gone, I scrambled to my feet and ignoring the large amounts of pain i was feeling all over my body and hurried for the door.

**Locked **   
  


I picked up my wand and tried the spell “Alohomora”

**locked**

i collapsed in defeat knowing that I couldn’t get out, and crawled to the corner of the old room, I picked up the thin sheet and tried to wrap it around my body for any sort of comfort or warmth, and I started crying, I was crying but it was only sobs, no tears, I was so exhausted from all the sobbing that fainted and I knew that as soon at I woke up.

**there was going to be a lot of pain**

//flashback over//

i woke up in the medical ward on one of the beds as my memories came back to me from the past hour,

I am pregnant

with Harry potters baby.

” Draco!” Blaise yelled as soon as he saw that I was awake.   
“are you alright?” He asked

“Yea”

”good, then explain”

”w-what?”

”explain how you’re pregnant”

blaise’s face looked a mixture of anger, sadness and disappointed.

”well if you’re not going to tell me how, at least tell me who the father is”

I looked up at blaise with fear in my eyes, tears threatening to spill as I whispered _“Harry”._

blaise’s POV:

harry?!

harry fucking Potter?! **(Oh yea there’s swearing)**

I was so mad but I could tell by draco’s face that he was just as upset as I was

“how-why-.you did it with Harry??” I whispered but as Draco began to break down in front of me, I knew that there was something else to This story.

”Draco, there’s something you’re not telling me, what is it”

”h-he told m-me not to s-say” Draco whimpered and I knew exactly what had happened.

draco’s POV:

“He is so dead” I heard blaise say as he began to stand up

”NO!” I yelled a bit to loud for my personality but I was upset and it was very obvious. “Please don’t leave me”

blaise looked at me with sadness in his eyes as he sighed and sat down next to me.

i immediately hugged him which he allowed and hugged back, allowing me to cry into his shoulder as he patted and stroked my hair.  
  


“mr malfoy” Madame pomfrey said as she walked back into the room.”I have informed the teachers of this and mr potters involvement and I believe some sort of punishment will be put in place for him but I believe you would like to know more” she asked and me and blaise both nodded 

“well, back many centuries ago, both male and female witches could get pregnant because of the low population, we did this by placing a spell on Certain males in the community but after a few hundred years it was seen wrong for males to get pregnant and so any male that managed to get pregnant was murdered but only a few of the males survived, in our times it is now seen as acceptable as females getting pregnant and is now more common but still stays rare.”   
she looked at me “ mr malfoy, I believe your father carried the gene for males to get pregnant and passed it onto you”

I nodded in understanding 

“now all that leaves is what you are going to do” I looked at the professor in confusion so she elaborated “ well are you going to keep the baby or get rid of it” I gasped at the thought of killing an innocent baby and shook my head quickly wrapping my arms around my stomach in a protective manner “ it’s not their fault” I whispered.   
  
luckily, blaise heard and told the professor that I would be keeping the baby and at that given moment, professor Dumbledore, professor umbridge, professor snape and professor McGonagall walked into the medical ward, making me whimper and hide in blaise’s shoulder.

“Oh I see the problem” professor umbridge muttered

“ has the boy decided on what he is going to do” professor Dumbledore asked.

”yes he has, and he decided to keep it” Madame pomfrey replied.

”ok then when he starts to show ,we shall move him to the room of requirement where he will live and do his school work”professor McGonagall noted 

“What are you going to do about Potter?” Blaise impatiently asked 

“we’ll figure out something” Dumbledore replied but it sounded as if he was lying, but dumbledore wouldn’t lie, would he?

i was getting tired and before I knew it the professors had left and me and blaise were waking down to the Slytherin common room, In silence, but a comfortable silence.

and before I knew it i was in bed, taking the rest of the day off (per Dumbledores request) and I fell into a peaceful slumber enjoying the time i had before I actually start showing and before my son or daughter gets here


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I’m just adding stuff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this to procrastinate not doing my art homework :)

Draco’s POV:

I woke up to my roommate blaise shaking me gently, it was strange and confusing but then I remembered that he must be doing this cuz I’m carrying a child in my stomach.

i got up, put on my robes and headed for breakfast with blaise who seemed to be more protective of me in some way.   
  


When we walked in I could feel three pairs of eyes glaring into my skull and I didn’t even have to look to know who it was, the golden trio. I turned to glare at them before going to my table to eat breakfast, but I had to be careful, I had already chucked up once and I didn’t need it again but my stomach was craving waffles and pickle ice-cream.

After breakfast I went to my first lesson which was defence against the dark arts with professor umbridge and the golden trio.

half way through the lesson, I got a piece of paper thrown at me, I turned to see who threw it and saw none other that Harry Potter himself glaring at me so I guessed it was him.

”mr malfoy can you come back at break for me” professor umbridge asked and I hear sniggers come from the golden trio. “yes miss” I replied

—————————————————————

“Come in”

I walked into the very pink teachers office and stood by the door waiting to see what she wanted

”you’re going to write some lines for me mr malfoy, can you do that” she asked politely.

”yes? But I don’t understand why I have-“

”lovely, sit” she commanded nodding her head to the vacant seat so i sat down and reached in my bag for my quill

”actually mr malfoy, you won’t need your quill” she said, I looked at her in confusion “ you’re going to be using a special one of mine” she soothed as she picked up the quill and placed it on my desk

”may I have some ink?” I asked

”you won’t need any” she replied “now i want to to write** homosexuals deserve to be punished**”

I looked at her in pure shock as she smiled down at me

”how many time you need to write it?” She said as if I had asked her that “as long as it takes for the message to sink in” and with that she turned away

i didn’t want to write that so I sat there in silence until she spoke “ if you do not complete the task I shall make sure you fail my lesson and I’m sure your father would not be proud of that hm?” She maliciously said with a smirk in her face

knowing I had no choice I began to write what she wanted.

my left had began to tingle, a tingle that turned into a sting that I tried to ignore but by the time I was halfway with my second line, I couldn’t bear the pain that was scorching through my hand, when I looked at it, there it was clear as day **’homosexuals deserve to be punished’ **

I stared at the mark in pure horror at what was now placed on my hand for the entire school to see. ‘Yes?’ She asked me standing right in front only me.

i couldn’t even look her in the eye, I bowed my head, clutching my left had in my right against my chest tears welling up on my eyes.

”that’s right” she started “because deep down you know that you are in the wrong and deserve to be punished for the crimes that you have polluted our world with.”

—————————————————————

“ Draco, what’s wrong” blaise asked for the hundredth time that afternoon

”nothing” I replied

”show me your hand then”

I showed him my right hand which he looked at me with the face of disappointment, I bowed my head and slowly gave him my left hand.

i heard him gasp before saying “who did this”

I looked at him with wide eyes as he began muttering to himself about beating up Potter if he was at fault for this.

”It wasn’t Potter, it was professor umbridge” I whispered

“I’m going to tell professor dumbledore” 

“I already have”

”and what did he say he was going to do”

”he didn’t he just told me to go back to class” tears started to fill my eyes, god why am I so emotional!!

”maybe he was so upset that he, erm didn’t want you to hear his anger”

”maybe”

—————————————————————

it’s been a week since my encounter with umbridge and today was mail day so during breakfast all sorts of birds arrived, some I recognised such as the white snowy owl belonging to Potter and the barn owls belonging to the Weasleys but one bird scared the living daylights out of me, it was the black owl, belonging to the malfoys.

my parents never write to me so something was wrong here.

the bird landed in front of me handing me the letter.

with caution, I opened the letter, I read it quickly before running out of the hall and going back to Slytherin common room.

”Draco?”

”Draco?!”

DRACO MALFOY!!” Blaise yelled for me

”it’s just draco now” I muttered from under my covers still crying and sniffling.

”what don’t understand?” he asked

  
“I’ve been disowned”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is disowned,
> 
> New people ooohhh 
> 
> Oh yea Harry doesn’t create the order in this one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another one, yay 
> 
> If you actually like this story let me know cuz like, I’m just writing it for funzys
> 
> :) have a nice day  
Drink water  
Bye!

_Dear Draco,_

_ Me and your mother have been informed of your mistake and your choices and we say that if you decide to keep this mistake of yours, you will no longer be a part of this family. If you still decide to keep it._

_you will be disowned _

_let us know_

_sincerely_

_Lucius malfoy_

—————————————————————

draco’s POV:

1 month later 

I am now 2 months pregnant and am starting to show. My emotions have been all over the place but can you blame me.

I've been raped

found out I was pregnant

got burnt on my hand

and got disowned 

the only funny thing is that the teachers can only call me draco now because the have also been notified that I have been disowned and after this year I will be out on an adoption centre or be given to my aunt bellatrix. So when they want to tell someone off for example they will say there whole name but with me nah they can’t.

if you’re wondering what happened to umbridge....

nothing 

she still works here and I don’t think she’s been punished in any way.

But right now it’s dark outside and I’m sat in the common room with blaise who is fast off.

i was just watching the fire until my stomach started to rumble.

”Really now I’m hungry” I sighed and got up.

for some reason the elf’s have been informed that they cannot give me food during the night so it is my job to venture out into the night hallways.

————————————————————❤️  
  


I was walking through the halls until I heard a familiar but strange voice or voices.

”well, well, well look who we have here-“

”-draco malfoy”

”it’s just draco now”I mumbled looking around trying to see who was there.

”aww why’s that-“

”-have you finally gone rebellious and flown the coup”

”or something else” that’s when I suddenly realised that there was two of them but they sounded so similar.

”look at him George, he’s so confused-“

”-when Harry told us to follow him I didn’t know it was going to be this interesting”

at the name of thar monster I finally realised who I was taking to “Fred and George” I muttered to my self.

”That’s us!-“

”-now Harry gave us a job of bringing you to him and, hey do you think you are going!?”

I didn’t even what to hear what they were saying anymore I just started running but of course they were taller than me and we’re faster so they caught up to me in no time.

one of them grabbed my arms, tears streaming down my face.

the other stood in front of me with his wand pointed at me.

”let’s remove this glamour shall we”

”NO!!” I yelled now fully crying. But it was too late as he removed my glamour.

both of them gasped the one holding my arms let go is I fell to the ground covering my stomach that was now swelling up painfully.   
as the pain became too much I fainted.

no POV:

fred and George didn’t know why Harry wanted draco.

but now draco was collapsed on the floor in front of them holding his stomach.

and then, he fainted.

fred and George still didn’t know what they were doing but all they knew is that they needed to get draco tot he medical ward,NOW.

george picked up draco as fred Sent a patronus and they rushed for the medical ward.

—————————————————————

when they got there Madame pomfrey was already there.

”set him down on this bed“ she ordered to George who did exactly as she said.   
  


they both sat down next to the bed as Madame pomfrey began muttering spells over dracos body.

all of a sudden Draco gasped and shot straight up lokkkng around before his eyes set on the twins and he squeaked and the twins weren’t gonna lie.  
  
they found that adorable.

dracos POV:

I woke up is the medical ward and shot up immediately looking around when my eyes rested on the weasley twins and I squeaked

i actually squeaked.

”ok dear, you seem well” Madame promfrey said

”t-thanks Madame promfrey”

”it’s ok dear, I have informed blaise and he is coming to collect you”

at that sudden moment blaise stormed into the medical ward

”Draco where did you go?!” He yelled when he got to me

”I-I was hungry so I went to get some food”

blaise grabbed my arm and walked me out of the medical ward not knowing the Weasley twins were following us.

”I get that you were hungry but you have to be careful, you’re pregnant and with potters no luck, so you have to be careful, what if he found out, or got ahold of you?” He asked but I was to focused on the fact that the Weasley twins now knew everything.

”oh shi-“

”so that’s why Harry wanted-“

”-but he doesn’t know, but how-“

”because Harry raped him ok, come on draco” blaise sneered as he dragged me down the halls, tears flowing from my eyes.

”wait!” I heard one of the twins yell and then their footsteps chasing after us.

i felt one of them grab my arm that was vacant and pull me away from blaise.

i felt the other grabbed my other arm and saw them kneel in front of me.

”we solemnly aware that we will protect you from Harry and the teachers and watch over you-“

”-we didn’t know what was going on, but now we feel guilty for doing what we did-“

”-so please let us make it up to you” they both said as a light blush spread across my face.

I slightly smiled in what felt like forever and said “ok”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffiness for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow humans and creatures.  
Here’s a chapter by yours truly
> 
> Have a nice day  
Or night
> 
> Drink water:)

Dracos POV:

its been three months now and I’ve been moved to the room of requirement where I have a little home. I have a bedroom, a spare room, a common room and a bathroom, I also have a kitchen and a table but ya know there’s no sweet stuff for example, chocolates, sweets. But the twins have been sneaking me some in.

on the subject of the twins, I've actually gotten quite close with them and I think I can call them friends. I know which is which now and I don’t know how I got them mixed up because yes they are so similar down to the amount of freckles on their faces but there are many differences for example. Fred always has his shirt tucked in or at least you can’t see the shirt from under the sweater on top, and George’s you can see and there are many more differences but you can figure them out for yourself.

talking about friends, blaise hasn’t visited me much since I moved to the RoR but he still talks to me loads when he visits even if it’s rare.

ohh I have great news morning sickness has finally left me alone and I couldn’t be any happier even though I’m even more emotional and I’m constantly crying over that fact that I’m getting fatter every day. So here I am, sitting on my sofa with a blanket and a tip if muggle ice cream and it’s actually really good!

freds POV:

we managed to sneak out of the school once again to go to hogsmeade to buy some sweets for our little dragon and snuck back in, it was difficult for a week to sneak in and out of school but since we’ve stolen our map back from Harry, it’s been a breeze.

George knocked on the RoR door and we walked in to see our little dragon sat with a blanket over him and some ice cream we got from in London for him.

”knock, knock” I said to get our little dragons attention, and it worked since he looked up as us and smiled the cutest smile I’ve seen in ages, his smile suddenly dropped “I just remembered that everyone gets to go home for the December holidays, but I can’t” we also frowned that we would have to leave our little dragon alone with no one to talk to.

“we would talk to mum about letting us stay over the holidays” George said

”no, I don’t want to keep you from your family”draco said smiling “ I still have a week with you both so I’m gonna make use of that” he continues gesturing us to sit with him, which we did me being on his left and George on his right.

after a while both me and George were under the blanket with draco cuddling him and talking about our week, also listening to his child.

george’s POV: 

there was only one thing me and my brother wanted for Christmas, and that was having draco with us ether here or at home and we promise that it will happen, but right now I’m enjoying cuddle time with our little dragon everything was perfect, and we all wanted it to stay that way.

_dear mum,_

_ We are going to tell you something important and you can’t tell anyone **not even dad** you see earlier on in the year we found out that draco (the former malfoy) was disowned and pregnant **because Harry raped him** and we were wondering if he could spend Christmas with us **because it would bring a smile to his face and we are quite attached to him now**_

_yours truly,_

_fred **and george**_

_**x**x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out some news, both good and bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sos I haven’t been posting, mocks are coming up for me and I’ve been revising for that ;-;

Draco’s POV:

I woke up in my common room with the twins squeezing me half to death, I giggled which woke them up. We said morning to each other before I went to go and get some breakfast, when I came back I saw them writing a letter.

”whatcha writing?”

”a letter to our mum-“

”-to see if she’ll let us bring you home with us” they both said shocking me.

”you don’t have to do that-“ I began.

”but we do-“

”-we cant just leave you here” A smile formed on my face after hearing them say that and I hugged them both hoping that it would never end

molly’s POV:

somethings wrong.

i got a letter from Fred and George.

had my worst nightmare come true

have they finally been suspended.

thoughts running by through my brain as I opened the letter but what I read was more horrifying.

that poor boy. I can’t believe Harry did that to him, and his parents disowned him, of course I was going to let him stay with us. I began writing my letter to my sons and dumbledore to tell them that draco will be staying with us over the summer.

i got another letter.

from Ron 

saying that Harry was acting strangely and he is worried for his friends health, not only that but he too was worried about malfoy, I’m guessing that’s draco because Harry is apparently becoming more aggressive towards him than just a few harmful words.

i sent a letter to Ron telling him that everything will be ok and that draco will be staying with us for Christmas, requested from Fred and George, and I sent the three letters off.

i got another letter,(I swear can’t these kids either send letters on different days or sit down together and write one) this one was from Ginny, saying she was bringing her new boyfriend home for Christmas but not naming him.

i didn’t care who it was, I was just so happy for my daughter, so I allowed it.

draco’s POV:

words going around the school that Ginny Weasley is dating Harry Potter and I don’t know why but it broke my heart,I guess it’s because I’m carrying his child but I just laid on my sofa, crying my eyes out for hours on end with no one to talk to, Fred and George were in classes and couldn’t leave until they had caught up with the lessons they’ve missed because of me, and blaise.

well I’m not sure where blaise is right now but I’m sure he’s going to visit me soon.

its a week before the holidays and I’ve been told that I’m going to be spending the holidays with the weasleys and that professor McGonagall is coming over to show me how to hide my baby bump. But I can’t use the spell for days on end which shouldn’t be a problem.

right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented asking if this was the end and it’s not the end, I can bloody well say it’s far from the end
> 
> Have a nice day  
Or night  
Drink water  
:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens,
> 
> Harry PoV  
Holiday  
Fluff  
Here we go!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now started my mock exams and I am writing this to procrastinate revising

Harry’s PoV:

my life is going great right now, I have a beautiful girlfriend, the new teachers great, malfoy is being a bitch as always but Ron just might be joining him by the way he’s acting towards me.

asking if I’m ok, if good old voldi has done something. From what I know, Voldemort isn’t going to bother us until he knows the ministry is fully off his case.

now from what I’ve gathered, Fred and George have been sneaking off with malfoy and are now bringing him back to the Weasleys, how do I know this?

i read ron’s mail from his mum about me and her reply and from what I can gather , he’s ok with malfoy so I guess everyone’s fucking him now.

anyway holidays are in 2 days and while I’m at the weasleys, I might as well have some fun with draco.

draco’s PoV:

it was the holidays and the train was leaving in half an hour. I placed the cover spell on me and left the RoR.

”ready to go?” Asked fred and I nodded, not really used to leaving the RoR anymore.

”let’s go, you can stay in a cart with us so you can take the spell off” George said and I nodded in agreement.   
  


when we arrived at the train station i spotted Harry standing with Ginny and I backed behind the twins, who noticed me reaction and stood protectively in front of me.

”so I guess you’re staying with us draco” startled by someone talking to me, I turned to se Ron stood behind me “look, I didn’t mean to be an arse,it’s just that your-“

”- family’s reputation, yea I know about it, that’s a good thing now I don’t have to deal with it anymore” I replied giving Ron a half smile.

” Truce?” Ron heald out his hand to me

”truce” I agreed grabbing his hand and shaking it, I could literally feel the twins glares on us until I turned to look at them.

”come on dragon, we can get on the train now” George spoke while fred took my hand and pulled me away, me waving awkwardly at Ron as he disappeared in the grounds of people.  
  


—————————————————————

**time skip brought to you by procrastination.**

we sat in the cart,Fred reading a newspaper about Voldemort or something while I was leaning on George falling asleep very easily.

i had removed my cover up spell but because of the way I was sitting and also because George was a barrier from the windows for me. No one could see.

”draco are you hungry” I heard come from Fred so I’m guessing that the trolly lady was there. I shook my head the best I could clinging to George’s body who now had his arm wrapped around me. I heard partly the conversations going on between the twins about new pranks, ideas for the shop they were planning on opening. Until I heard a small timer go off and George sigh, his arm being removed from me and him moving away and replaced with who I was guessing was fred. So they were taking turns. I was too tired to care and exactly the same, clung onto the other twin falling deeper into slumber.

———————————-——-———————

“Little dragon, time to get up, we’re almost at the station” I heard George say.

i yawned and stretched my arms before looking at my surroundings, both twins were looking at me, since this happened a lot I’ve gotten used to them staring at me 

“you’re both staring again” I commented watching them both blush and look away, making me giggle.

i placed my cover up spell on before leaving the train with Fred and George practically shoving anyone that came in a metre distance with me.

”nice to meet you draco” mrs Weasley greeted 

“nice to meet you too and thank you for letting me stay” I whispered to her to make sure o didn’t get any of potters attention who was indeed staring at me, how do I know this you ask?

i can feel it.

but I do know that the twins are glaring at him who are getting glared at by their father and it keeps going on and on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh  
More angst??  
Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been doing my mock exams so sorry for not posting

draco’s POV:

when we arrived at the weasleys hut.

it looked worn down, like many generations had lived there. But it also had the feeling of family and welcoming which was very comforting.

”ok everyone, children you stay in your own rooms, Draco and Harry you’ll stay in the two guest rooms” Molly said, and you don’t know how relieved I was to hear that I was not sharing a room with Harry.

harry and Ginny ran upstairs after molly and Arthur had their speech on behaving

and I sat down with Ron, the twins and Arthur in the living room.

”oi draco” Ron said

”yes Ron?”

”can you play chess?”

”muggle or wizard chess?” I ask which makes them stare at me in shock.

”you know how to play muggle chess?” Ron asked

”yes my mother used to play it with me before my father banned it”

”well are you any good?-“

”-we’d like to see” the twins commented 

“I’m not that good, but I’ll give it a go”

and hour later me and Ron we’re playing wizard chess at a tie of 2-2 when Harry and Ginny walked in and it was obvious that they had been fucking each other.

”heya, what you playin?” Ginny asked 

“wizards chess” Ron muttered

”who’s winning?” Harry asked, I could feel him glaring at me, making my whole body tense up.

”it’s a tie” Ron answered again obviously seeing my discomfort.

there was a tension in the room until Mr Weasley stood up and left.

after 15 minutes of an awkward silence mrs Weasley waked in. “Come on dears, time for dinner”

—————————————————————

at dinner, I sat in between Fred and george, them making sure I was eating properly and staying healthy whilst also having a glaring competition with Harry whilst they were being glared at by Arthur and he was being glared at by Molly and, you get the idea.

—————————————————————

_it was cold and dark, i only had a small cloth which was rough and dirty covering my private parts. My arms were sore from the ropes and I was crying in a corner._

_i heard the door unlock._

_”oh, you didn’t leave?” He asked “I thought you would’ve” he smirked at me._

_”you know there’s only two that are looking for you, no one else cares about you malfoy, what would your father think if he saw you like this. Weak, broken, a freak” he spat out that last word before kicking me in the chest and stomach, me screaming in pain and agony._

_and then he raped me_

_again_

_and again_

_and again_

_until I blacked out from unconscious and pain..._

I woke up in a dart, looking around the dark warm room that the Weasleys had told me to stay in.   
  
another nightmare.

i kept getting them and it was getting upsetting, knowing the monster who raped me, was living under the same roof for weeks.

I slowly got out of my bed, I didn’t bother putting in the cover spell, since it was too dark to see the bump anyway and I walked down the hall to a specific room.

you could tell who’s room was who’s, due to the big letters in the front of the doors, for example:

ginnys and a big G

rons had a big R

And the twins had a big F&G on theirs.

i came to the door I was looking for, the door with the big F&G on it.

i knocked before a sleepy fred opened the door, seeing me and immediately dragging me in.

”who was it”George mumbled from his blanket cave.

”it’s draco” fred answered and George jumped out of his cavern quicker than anything I’d ever seen.

”are you ok-“

“-are you hurt-“

”-was it Harry-

“-I’m gonna kill him“ they both started

”no, no I’m fine” I assured “I just had a nightmare and got scared” I blushed after admitting that and the twins gave me a sympathetic look.

”well we can’t have that can we-“

”-no we can’t” and they both got up, grabbing blankets and pillows, me staring at them in confusion.

”what are you doing” I asked

”we’re making a makeshift bed on the floor-“ 

“-so we can all sleep together-“

”-so we can watch you-“

”-and make sure you don’t have another nightmare-“

”-and if you do, we’ll be right there” the twins explained 

I smiled and tears of happiness formed in my eyes (damn these emotions).

we all got in the makeshift bed, me facing George who was hugging me for the front and fred was hugging me from the back, it didn’t take long for me to fall asleep and I didn’t have any nightmares that night.

harrys POV:

It was midnight and I was waking through the Weasley house, looking for dracos room.

when I found it, I snook in to find his bed empty and cold, like he had been gone for a while.

i looked in everyone’s rooms fo find him in the twins rooms with all three of them fast off and snuggled together on a makeshift bed in the floor.

ill leave him be for now

twins POV:

we were faking to be asleep when Harry walked in, when he left we opened our eyes and stared at each other agreeing that we weren’t gonna let Harry touch a hair on dracos head and he’d have to go through them before he could even get in a metres distance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DI PEOPEL KEEP THINKING IM GONNA END THIS.
> 
> Mate, this is gonna go on for at lease 29 chapters and maybe some sequels 
> 
> Lemme know what u want


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
Fluff  
What else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I haven’t been posting because I’ve been watching sally face chapter 5 and omg travis is there!!  
If you don’t know what sally face is. Watch it.  
Anyway I’m one of the weird people who ship travis and sally face so.....  
If ya want meh to make a story on them.  
Lemme know.
> 
> Have a nice day  
Or night  
Drink water  
:)

dracos POV:

it was morning and I was the first out of the three of us to wake up.

so you wanna know what I did.

i went back to sleep

and then woke up again when the twins woke me.

”come on dragon-“

”-mum made breakfast” they both said as they helped me up.

i pit on my cover up spell and went downstairs with the twins.

”good morning mrs Weasley” I said

”please dear just call me Molly” she answered and I smiled.

we had breakfast and it was really good.

I mean I ate it all and maybe stole some from Fred and George’s plates without them seeing but I think they knew.

later on in the day, when we had all gotten dressed, sadly the twins had to go with their dad to look at areas for their shop in Diagon ally. Ron and his sister were at a sweet shop or something,

so that left me, Molly and Harry in the house.

i was sat happily in the living room, watching the fire when I heard someone walk into the room, I immediately tensed up knowing it was Harry because I would hear molly making lunch in the other room.

”long time no see draco” Harry said.

i said nothing, still looking at the fire.

”oh, are you mute now as well as letting everyone fuck you?” He confidently said.

I still said nothing as he sat next to me and I tried moving as far as I could on the chair.

” I saw you, you know”

I froze

“with Fred and George last night”

oh thank god it’s not about the pregnancy.

”are they both fucking you?” He glared.

i had grown some of my confidence and managed to turn my head and glare at him.

”oh getting confident are we” he mocked “just remember what I did and can still do to you, no ones here~” he tormented 

and I realised he was right, I was alone at this moment making me vulnerable to him and this scared me to get up and try to leave the room, but of course he followed and spun me around glaring down into my eyes (did I mention he’s taller than me?) but thank the lord for Molly Weasley because at this very second she walked in and said “draco, do you want to come and help me with food?” I nodded quickly and left Harry In the living room glaring at the door.

”thank you” I whispered to her

”it’s ok dear, just stay with me till the twins get back” Molly spoke and we got in with making lunch.

when the twins got back I practically glued them to a hug with me making them giggle and smile at me until Molly told them of Harry and there faces were calm in front of their mother but as soon as she left......

”that fucking bastard-“

”-I'm gonna kill him-“

”-What gives him the right-“

”-to do that-“

”-you’re not hurt are you??-“

”-you sure you’re ok??”

they started checking to see if I was ok, fussing over me and at this point

arthur left the room and headed to talk with molly.

i felt so sorry for him.

after dinner everyone was home and it was time for bed.

the twins didn’t trust Harry one bit, so I moved into their room and they pushed their beds together so we didn’t have to sleep on the floor.   
And once again, I was content with how I was at this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, yay  
Fluff  
Maybe a lil’ kissy  
You’ll never know  
:)  
Oh yea and we find out where blaise has been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored, so here we are
> 
> Have a nice day  
Or night  
Drink water  
:)

dracos POV:

it was Christmas Day, and I woke up, practically jumping on the twins, waking them up but they weren’t angry at me acting like a child.

I mostly acted this way around them because I never celebrated Christmas properly. And my parents were all about formalities.

we got changed and headed downstairs,

earlier on this week, I had gone with Molly to buy everyone (including Harry) a gift.

you see, in my old home, Christmas’s went as.

me and my mother woke up and helped the elves with breakfast while my father opens gifts, only worthy people get to have presents and since I'm such a disgrace, I never got any.

then, my father throws a party, inviting his friends around and my mother joins in, this is the only holiday where aunt bellatrix is allowed out of Azkaban and she’s practically covered in spells to prevent her from even thinking of escaping so she looks after me during the holidays and we play games and talk about our lives, well her former life.

anyway, since I got disowned, I didn’t have much money, so I tried to buy the best gifts I could for everyone In my state.

we had all made it downstairs with me sat with the twins, Arthur and molly sat together, Ron sat on his own, and Ginny literally sat in Harry’s lap.

we all had breakfast, and then everyone opened their gifts.

i watched the reaction of everyone when they opened my gifts.

I had gotten Ron an award saying_ ‘best chess player in the land‘ _he smiled at my and said thank you before running upstairs put it on display in his room.  
  


I had gotten Arthur ear plugs since his and mollys room was directly near to ginnys and Harry has been sneaking off to her room. He Looked at me with the look of happiness and thanked me

I got Ginny the perfume (a muggle thing) she’s been going on about for a week and she smiled at me.

i had gotten the twins two heart Shaped lockets that connect together to spell ‘_mischief managed’ _and they hugged me so hard it hurt to breath.

the last person to open mine was Harry.

his was the most expensive and it was the golden snitch replica, in gold but it didn’t work and he just scoffed at it putting it in his pocket.

i wasn’t expecting to get any gifts and I didn’t want any, Ginny didn’t because Harry didn’t and everyone else was just saying that they would give me mine later...

  
I did get something though, it was a letter from blaise saying that he has gotten himself a girlfriend and that his parents had refused him from talking with me in and out of school and told me not to reply to this letter.

it made me so upset that I could feel Harry’s smirk glaring at me.

——————————————————————

later on,I was walking with the twins before they stopped me and kissed me on my cheeks.

”w-why did you do that?” I asked

”because we wanted to-“

”- and mistletoe”

I smiled at them and kissed them both in the cheeks in return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back from the holidays and are ready for the new year  
Draco speaks to someone he thought he wouldn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hope you had a good Christmas or holidays.
> 
> Have a nice day  
Or night   
Drink water  
Or bleach  
Either is good  
:)

dracos POV:

  
it’s been four months and we’re back at Hogwarts for the new year.

I was immediately directed to the RoR leaving the twins at the station and me alone which I found out I do not like.

i was pushed into the RoR by umbridge and left in the cold area alone.

it all looked the same accept for the fact that the fire was out.

i went over to relight the fire and sat of the sofa with a blanket trying to hold onto the good memories I had last year.

—————————————————————

I woke to the sound of an owl with a letter.

_’meet me by the whomping willow’_

was all it said, it wasn’t the twins the handwriting was too neat

but me being curious decided to do what the letter said and headed outside. (Not before adding extra layers and using the cover spell) ((hey it was snowing))

when i arrived I saw the familiar face of blaise.

“I-I thought you weren’t allowed to talk to m-me” I muttered, keeping me head down and he turned to face me

”I know, but my parents aren’t here so I thought I would explain before you start acting curious” I managed to get out, his voice had a tint of disgust and malice in it

”o-ok?”

”did you know that a boy being pregnant in a pure blood family is unheard of up until now?”

”n-no?” I whispered

”that means you’re a freak and so’s your monster inside of you”he glared pointing daggers at my stomach

i protectively covered my stomach 

“I’ve been given an order you know?” He continued “by a man named Lucius malfoy”

my eyes widened at the name

”w-what orders?-“

”-freaks do not speak!!” He yelled “he told me to wipe out his family’s mistakes at any cost and as far as he’s concerned

thats you” he drew his wand.

i wrapped my arms around my stomach and I backed away into the whomping willows attack area.

”b-blaise you don’t have t-to do this” I begged hoping he wouldn’t kill me

i backed into the whomping willows attack area in reach of harm but it just stayed still, frozen in time ‘maybe it’s like that because it’s winter’ I thought turning to look at the tree

“I know, **but I want to” **he quickly placed a curse on my leg causing it to break and me collapsing in pain.

”but I’m not a monster, and no one cares for you” he picked me up and dragged me to the whomping willows roots, dropping me with a thud “ so I’m simply gonna let the weather kill you”

the branches of the willow started to stir and blaise took notice “or maybe the willow will get to you first”

we walked away leaving me lying on the snowy ground.

the snow got worse and worse as the temperature dropped, my eyes were blurry and I was cold and in pain from my leg but from what I could see, the willows branches looked like they were covering me from the snow, then again I was freezing.

maybe my baby’s dead from the cold, maybe I’m dead, I was loosing consciousness every second till my eyes closed and all I though about was my poor child in me that was close to death because of my stupid actions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of a decade 
> 
> Have a nice day  
Or night  
Drink water  
:)

Dracos POV:

warmth

is all I could feel

there was talking

i could make out some of the words

”baby..... ok?”

”perfec........willow........behaviour?”

words that I couldn’t put together till I had enough strength to open my eyes.

  
George’s POV:

we quickly rushed down the stone halls to the RoR after the meal and talking and more things and speaking to the teachers about extra work because of our tardiness and so much more to find it empty accept for one letter 

_‘Meet me by the whomping willow’_

Draco wasn't in the RoR so we assumed that he had gone to the location out of curiosity

me and fred both looked at each other before dashing off to the whomping willow.

on our way we saw a very happy blaise talking to Parkinson about something that we didn’t care about as we needed to find our baby dragon.

we got to the willow to find our baby dragon partially covered by snow thanks to the willows darkbranches which were protecting him and we rushed over to him fred picking him up and we ran inside, me sending a patronus to Madame pomfrey and raced to the medical ward.

our baby dragon wasn't doing well, his face was pale and lips blue like ice, his leg was broken as if someone had snapped it and he had dryly frozen tears in his face.

when we got there she had a bed ready for him and started doing heating spells and checking in the baby “are draco and the baby ok? Fred asked “they’re doing perfectly and you say the willows behaviour was stranger than usual?”

”yes it was acting as if it was protecting dragon” I answered 

at this moment our baby dragons eyes weakly opened; as he saw us, he smiled. The smile was smaller than usual but to us it meant that he was ok and doing well. “Draco you’re awake dear, here drink this” Madame pomfrey cooed handing Draco a cup of medicine which he drank and laid back down facing us “I-is my baby?.....” he whispered too weak to even muster a sentence

”yes dear, your baby is healthy and well, do you want to know the gender?” She asked 

draco nodded in reply, Weakly smiling at the news of his baby.

”well Draco, it looks like you’re having a boy”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers

“Headmaster, I do not understand why you let this boy get away with what he had done” Severus groans in his monotone voice 

“from how I see it Severus, Harry has done nothing wrong”Dumbledore gleamed

“yes albus it’s obvious that mr Potter was just showing that faggot why he is in the wrong” umbridge chimed in

”yes, but at what cost?” McGonagall said in her strickening voice

this had been going in for quite some time now, the teachers would sit around Dumbledores heated office and argue against or for Draco.

Dumbledore and umbridge where agreeing with Harry while McGonagall and snape were against.

“There is no cost, that freak must now live with what he brought upon himself” umbridge continued, adding three spoonfuls of sugar to her tea.

”there obviously is, that poor boy is pregnant and it is mr potters fault and from what I can gather in the Gryffindor common room, he feels no remorse!”McGonagall yelled 

“watch your tone professor McGonagall, this is my school, with my students and I will punish them how I see fit!” Dumbledore said glaring at the two professors against him.

“And that is my god-son who’s life is falling apart and you just stand there smiling like there’s nothing wrong, what happens when he has the baby?” Snape commented with more emotion that he’s used to.

”then he will leave the school and continue his studies when the child is either aborted or given away” 

“I’m afraid albus that that cannot happen for draco already seems so attached to this child” McGonagall started before someone entered the room.

”sorry to interrupt professors but draco had just been emitted into the medical ward” Madame pomfrey said in her soothing voice

”under what circumstances?” Umbridge said intrigued with this new information.

”he was found at the base of the whomping willow with a broken leg and half freezing to death”

”and the child?” McGonagall asked

”the child is healthy and doing well as is draco” 

“That’s unfortunate” Dumbledore began “he must’ve been attacked by the willow, foolish boy-“

”-actually headmaster” Madame pomfrey interrupted “ from the boys who brought him in, they said the branches were acting as if they were protecting the boy and his child which is very strange for the willow”

”I’ll have to look in and see if we’ll have to replace the willow” Dumbledore grumbled 

“thank you pomfrey, can you give my thanks to the students who brought him in” McGonagall said

”I would like to know who they were actually!” Umbridge said, upset that both Draco and the child were healthy.

”if you would like to know professor, they are still in the medical ward with draco, now I have other patients to attend to so if you’ll excuse me” Madame pomfrey excused herself, leaving the office and making her way to the ward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil talkie talk with draco and the twins  
Teachers barging in maybe??  
Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year same messed up life
> 
> Happy readings!!

Draco was sat on the medical bed with the twins who were trying to comfort him from the recent betrayal.

his expression was numb and he looked distant, looking at his lap and constantly fidgeting.

this worried the twins about their baby dragon for they didn’t quite know how he was mentally, they could obviously tell that he wasn’t in the right place right now and wanted to leave the medical ward soon, but with his newly broken leg that would seem to be a challenge.

the door opened and the two heads turned to see who it was. Madame pomfrey walked in with a smile “I’m sorry dears but I had to tell the headmaster about this attack and the teachers may be down to talk to you three” she apologised. The twins said it was ok and went back to tending to the blond boys needs.

the medical door slammed open to reveal Dumbledore, umbridge, McGonagall and snape. The teachers stopped on seeing there twins and Draco.

”so there two are the ones who saved him?” Umbridge asked, a hint of disgust in her tone of voice.

”yes they are” pomfrey gleamed

”I am very proud of you two” McGonagall praised the two students in her house.

”yes as I am as well, not only have you saved a students life but a child’s life as well and to show how great full I am of you saving my godsons life”snape began “fifty points shall be rewarded to you both” 

the twins both were happy about receiving points from snape who only takes them, but both only wanted to spend some time helping their baby dragon recover.

“Yes well done, now anyway it is late and you two should be on your way to the dorms” Dumbledore said

”no offence headmaster-“

”-but you appear to be a bit blind-“

”-to completely ignore the fact that-“

”-it’s the middle of the day” both twins said turning away from the teachers and straight to draco who was now looking at them.

they all shared a small, quick smile as the teachers continued to argue in the medical ward.   
  
george picked up draco bridal-style as fred talked to Madame pomfrey about taking draco away from the stress and tot he RoR, she agreed and the three headed to the RoR.

when there the twins made sure draco was comfortable before spending the rest of the day with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months since the incident and Draco is now 7 months pregnant
> 
> It’s April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please save me from this depression :)
> 
> have a nice day  
or night  
Drink water  
:)

It’s been a few months since the incident and Draco is now 7 months pregnant and is definitely showing

because of this he is more emotional than usual causing mood swings and food.

the two things that now bring him joy is seeing the twins and feeling his little boy kicking his stomach.

talking about the twins, they had both become very protective over draco and refused to ever leave his side, this caused problems because they were missing many lessons but professor McGonagall managed to bring their work to them so they could work whilst watching their baby dragon.   
their relationship had grown a lot with each other to the point where they acted like a couple, the three would share a bed and the twins would act like fathers around draco and his baby. And Draco didn’t mind, he would love the twins to be parental figures for his baby boy but didn’t know how they would feel about it.

**dracos POV:**

I was sat on my sofa when I felt him kick me again. The kicks had became more frequent over the past few weeks and I loved them, because I could actually feel my baby trying to get my attention. I giggle and rubbed my stomach.

my like has been going big surprisingly well over the past few months, I hadn’t seen Harry or umbridge and the twins had moved into the RoR.

i told them hey didn’t need to but I guess that’s just what they wanted to do.

i was eating my third chocolate frog of the hour when I got a letter. It was from Dumbledore, how did I know? There was a very important seal on it that I have only seen the headmaster use.

i opened the letter and read it carefully, my once happy smile turned into a frown from the letter.

_’dear draco_

_ Seeing as you refuse to remove the child, by the end of this school year, you will not return to hogwarts with that child._

_best regards_

_dumbledore’_

the twins cane in to see what was wrong. Fred comforted me while George read the letter and then they switched over.

”don’t worry little dragon-“ 

“-we will be dropping out of school this year so you won’t be alone” they both said

i smile at the two before giving them kisses in the cheek and snuggling close to them both.

”I found out what month he’s going to be born” I muttered 

“when’s that?” George asked.

”July” the twins both smiled at me and I smiled back.

**rons POV:**

alright, I know my bros are getting close to draco.

but I wana know if I’m the only one out of a relationship, accept for Percy, he’s gonna be alone forever.

because if it’s true that means ginny’s dating Harry and the twins are dating draco, so I’m in my own. ;-;

Though me and Hermione have been getting quite close so that’s a win.

**dracos POV:**

”got any ideas for names?” Fred asked

”not really” I mumbled “I like the name scorpius”

”Scorpius malfoy-“ the twins started

”-just scorpius remember, I don’t have a last name” I mumbled

”well I like the name”said fred

“So do i” agreed george

”so it’s settled”I started “the names gonna be scorpius”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little surprise
> 
> Read to find out

**Dracos POV:**

It’s June ad I’m freaking out, i my owls were in a weeks time and I didn’t know what to do

the twins were being so kind to me and helping me stay healthy from the amount of stress I was having.

”dragon calm down-“

”-you’re going to be ok” they assured

”I know but I’m just stressing so much”

”why do you need to-“

”-we’re all leaving at the end of the year anyway”

”I know I just want to make these last tests count” 

thue both gave me a kiss and assured me that everything would be ok.

for the next week I had exam after exam, the twins were getting worried by my lack of sleep and had to force me sleep with spells.

one thing that’s happened throughout this is that if you haven’t guessed, me and the twins are dating now!

_flashback:_

_”baby dragon-“_

_”-we want to ask you something important”_

_they had brought me out to a clearing, just outside of hogwarts, it was 11pm and the moon was glowing as bright as the stars._

_”what is it?” I questioned _

_“we always knew-“_

_”-that we would share everything-“_

_”-and we were just wondering”_

_”will you go out with us?” They both said grabbing my hand and going down on one knee reminding me of our first interactions._

_I giggled for a bit, tears of happiness forming in my eyes as I nodded, they looked up at me and smiled before squeezing me half to death and kissing me like I was going to die._

_flashback over_

i smiled at the memory and how Ron reacted when he found out as well.

i felt as if I was loved once again, I had someone or some-people who cares around me as a protection shield from anyone who would try to harm me or take me away.

Finally, it was the last exam and the twins made a very good entrance to the exam as there send off from the school, I smiled as I ran outside to see a massive ‘W’ in the sky with everyone cheering and me also before I felt a large stabbing abdominal pain, 

I thought it was just me having the cover spell on for too long so I went to the RoR to take it off but when I did, the pain became worse, 

I screamed and cried curling in on myself, hoping that I was ok and nothing bad was happening to me or my baby.

i heard the RoR doors open and a scream before arms wrapped around me taking me towards the medical ward.

once me and the mysterious person got there I saw Madame pomfrey as always as she rushed toward me taking me from this random persons arms and set me down onto a bed.

is he?” Asked the person who I managed to identify as a boy for the voice.

”yes mr Weasley he has gone into early labour”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is bornnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are fun and totally not stressful!!

** No POV: **

madame pomfrey realised immediately that they needed more people to help, so she sent a patronus to the Weasley twins, snape and McGonagall.

”is there anything else I can do to help?”

”sorry Ron but not physically, if you want you can help draco stay conscious for the birth”

”ok” he replied and started talking to draco and trying to keep him awake.

** rons POV: **

”Oi mate, you have to stay awake” I told draco who looked at me with a dazed expression before it turned into one of agonising pain.

my mum told me draco was pregnant around Christmas so we could all buy baby clothes for him and other necessities.

the doors swung open to reveal the twins running like nothing I’ve seen before

”draco!” They both said which got dracos attention immediately, I moved for them to sit next to draco and to comfort him.

snape came running in with an emotion on his face, probably the weirdest thing I’ve seen all day and rushing to get healing potions and others that I didn’t recognise from his bag, the next to fin in was McGonagall who also immediately went into action helping Madame pomfrey set up for the birth.

i looked out of place just standing there but I heard someone entering the ward so I closed the curtain around draco and went to see who it was.

harry

”oh hey Ron , whatcha doing in here?” He asked

”I could ask you the same thing” I replied trying to speak like my friendly self towards him but after I knew what he had done, it was nearly impossible.

”you don’t want to know” he smirked, I swear if this has to do with my sister he is gonna get it.

”well madame pomfrey is busy with a patient right now so-“ at that second draco screamed so loud I think all of hogwarts heard him.

i think Harry recognised his voice,”is that malfoy??” He asked 

“think so” I replied trying to lead Harry to the door to leave but he wasn’t getting the idea.

”Look Harry, what do you need and I can try to help you” I told him

”I’m looking for a protection potion”

”for what?” I asked but he wiggled his eyebrows and I felt like throwing up.

”right, I’ll ask madame pomfrey, just wait outside”

”ok” he groaned walking out of the ward

i rushed back in and went to snape, “Harry’s here and he needs a potion to leave” I quickly whispered as to not stress out draco who was not basically breaking fred and George’s hands.

”I think I know what for” I said in his monotone voice “here, give this to him”

”thanks” I whispered and ran out of the ward to Harry”

”here you go mate” I said

”thanks Ron you’re a life saver” he smiled and ran to where I’m guessing Ginny is, I felt so bad for her that she didn’t know what he had done.

”oh hi Ron” Hermione said walking up to me

”hi Hermione” I sighed 

”Harry?” She asked 

“yep” 

we both sat in a comfortable silence.

hermione knew about draco and what Harry did, me and mum had filled her in what what happened And she agreed that what he did was wrong.

“so is he?” She asked 

“yep”

”but I thought he wasn’t due for another month” she exclaimed 

“the twins told me that he and been stressing and loosing sleep and weight due to the exams so I’m guessing all of that set off and early labour” I explained

”I hope they’re alright”

we sat for a few minutes before Hermione yelled “CLOTHES!!”

“what?”

”baby clothes, does draco have any in there?”

”no I don’t think so”

”well then let’s go and get some from his room” she yelled racing me to the RoR.

we came back 20 minutes later with a bag of necessities for draco at the given time.

“come on, we can go in but others can’t”

we walked into the medical ward to see professor McGonagall walking toward us

”oh good you have some things for the baby when it arrives, oh and hello miss granger” she spoke “actually now that you are here, would you mind setting up everything you have brought” she had to speak over dracos cries sometimes which I could see, broke Hermione's heart.

”is he alright” she asked looking over to where draco was located.

”yes actually, he’s doing better than most women in labour and the baby will be here soon” she smiled before leading us to set out what we had brought.

**1 hour later:**

me and Hermione were now sat outside waiting with my mum and dad who had come to take draco home with them when he was free to leave.

”how long has he been in there now” my mum asked 

“about an hour and twenty five minutes” I replied “but when I found him he was in excruciating pain so I’m guessing he had been in labour for much longer than that”

my mum nodded in understanding and we all waited patiently for something to happen.

we heard loud heals walk-in on the stone floor heading towards the ward, we all looked up to see narcissa malfoy nee-black who saw us 

“is he in there?” She asked timidly 

I nodded as she sat down

”why did you decide to show up” my mum asked 

“he may not be my son anymore, but I like to keep tabs on what’s happening to him at all times” she replied

”who told ya then” I asked

”excuse me?”   
  
“Who told you he was in labour?” I dumbed down

”oh, my good friend Delores umbridge” she replied smiling

“There’s nothing good about that woman I’ll tell you that” my dad said 

“I believe she is a woman of her words and she knows what she is taking about and her methods shouldn’t be questioned at all” she retorted.

there was an awkward silence before madame pomfrey waled our, looked at all of us, and walked straight back in.

she came out again after a few minutes and said “everyone accept mrs malfoy is allowed to enter”

”and why is that?!” Narcissa yelled 

“draco has asked that you will not be allowed in the medical ward as, and I quote ‘you left him for dead when he needed you most’” narcissa took a big huff before storming out once again.

we all entered to see, Draco asleep with a baby boy in a blue blanket next to him, the twins also asleep.

**no POV:**

dracos baby boy; Scorpius, was a mixture of both of his parents,

his skin was as pale as dracos but he has his fathers eyes and nose, he was a skinny, small baby, due to him being premature.

**Name:**scorpius.

**Date of birth:** june 29th

_**Biological parents:** mother:_ draco

_Father:_ Harry Potter

_**adopted parents:**__father:_ Fred Weasley,

George Weasley 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just draco with scorpius  
And the twins are there  
And Ron  
And Hermione  
And the teachers  
Basically half of the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun I guess

**Dracos POV:**

I woke to a bright light that blinded me, but only for a Minuit as I saw I was in the medical ward.

i looked to my right to see fred and George sleeping, I wonder which one of them brought me in?

then I realised that I couldn’t feel scorpius kicking me or moving at all.

i shot up, causing pain to course through me, looking around for madame pomfrey until my eyes landed on a little baby boy in a crib, sleeping peacefully next to me.

The baby was beautiful, with black tuffs of hair and the cutest face I have ever seen and all I could think was _‘is that my baby?_

i so badly wanted to pick him up and snuggle him in my arms, but I didn’t know if I was allowed. So I simply stared at the new life in hopes of being able to cradle the baby.

”draco, you’re up” Madame pomfrey said as the walked in.

i glanced at her quickly giving her a small smile before turning my attention back to the baby.

”draco, you do know you’re allowed to hold him right?” She asked

”am I” I whispered still staring.

”here” she went over to my baby and picked him up, he immediately started crying and screaming until she placed him in my arms where he stopped and snuggled close.

i stared at the little ball of happiness in my arms as tears brindles in the corner of my eyes.   
  


“dragon!” I heard two familiar voices call as I turn to see the twins awake.

their eyes gaze down onto scorpius as a look of pure happiness appears in their face, seeing the little child healthy and well.

”how did I get here?” I asked

”well what’s the last thing you remember” Madame pomfrey asked

”I remember you talking to a mr Weasley before everything got too painful and blurry” I muttered too focused on scorpius.

”well that would’ve been Ron who brought you in”

”what?” I asked shocked that he knew “ how did he know?!”

”our mother told him baby dragon” Fred tried to calm me down as it was stressing scorpius.

i tried to do so as I didn’t want my baby upset but it was becoming difficult as Ron walked into the he medical ward.

”you knew?”I asked him 

“uh yea” he muttered

i sighed “ok, as long as it’s only you” the twins smiled and I looked to Ron to see a guilty expression ok his face.

i grumbled “who else”

”well ‘mionie knows as well” he shifted avoiding my gaze as if it would kill him if he even glanced at my face

”ok then” I leaned back, somehow still tired, hugging my child who’s hand clung to my finger.

”he really is cute” Hermione said next to me making me jump.

”when did you get there?!”   
“I’ve been here this entire time” she answered back smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

**dracos POV:**

it has been an hour since I found out that both Ron and Hermione knew about scorpius and I can say I am doing well, according to madame pomfrey.

mrs Weasley is here to pick me up and take be back to their house because I am no longer a student at hogwarts.

Apparently my ‘mum’ was here but I don’t remember even hearing about her being here, now that I mention it, I don’t really care to remember since she left me for dead all though, this horrorfing experience has somewhat made my life better, except for the fact I lost my home, family and friends in the span of god knows how long. I have two beautiful boyfriends and my baby boy with me. Merlin knows what my life would be like if it didn’t take this route.

”dragon” Fred said

”hm?” I mumbled back still staring at the little ball of joy

”snape is here to see you” replied George.

at the name of Severus, I moved my head up to see my godfather smiling at me as well as the weasleys staring at him as if this was the first time they’ve ever seen him smile

“Hello Severus” I smiled and turned to scorpius 

“draco, how are you feeling?” He asked sitting next to me 

Hermione moved a while back because her and Ron needed to discuss living privileges

“better than before, was my ‘mother’ here” I asked looking at him

”yes she was, but I told them what she now was to you and that she should leave” he replied

”and you told madame pomfrey to say I said that?” I asked

”well she wouldn’t listen if it came from me or anyone else for that matter” He replied, putting in a face and looking away.

i giggled at him before going back to tending to my baby.

————————————————

  
”aww he’s adorable, you two better take care of them!” Molly said, it had been a few minuets since snape left to return to his lessons and Molly had come in to see me and the baby, the twins sulking because she completely ignored them for 5 minutes.

”we will mum” the twins said

”can I hold him?” She asked

”if he’ll let you, he’s only allowed me, Fred and George to hold him so far” I smiled, handing over scorpius

he immediately showed a face of discomfort but calmed down once Molly started to rock him.

”how did-“ I began to ask

”have you forgotten I’ve had more kids ranging from being in school to working in the minestry with a stable job, I know how to sooth a child” she smirked

\-------------------------

I walked out of Hogwarts for the last time with Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Scorpios since the twins got expelled/dropped out to continue their idea of owning their shop ' Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' which they are very excited about. Ron and Hermionie still have a few weeks left of school before they can return which I am worried about. not because its the end of school because harrys going back to the Dursleys. its because I'm staying at the weasleys and ginny will be there with me and my new child and I know for a fact that Molly and Arthur didn't tell her because she's dating the bloody idiot, I just hope she doesn't end up like how I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I'm stuck, would you like to do a time skip to when scorpius is 1-2 years old or when he's a bit older though I know when certain things will happen so its up to anyone who sees this


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been two years since Draco left Hogwarts.
> 
> scorpius is now 2 years old and harry, hermionie and ron are all finishing their last year and NEWTS

** draco's POV: **

its been 2 years since I left Hogwarts and everything in it. scorpius is doing well, he's started calling Fred and George dad and papa with I find happy.

we no longer live in the molly's house since we bought a cottage.

I asked if we could buy a cottage because I have taken up a new hobby, gardening. its mostly for brewing potions and healing when one of the twins new inventions blows up or backfires, and it reminds the twins of their mums house.

when I did live with Molly and everyone in the house ginny did find out about scorpius.

** _flashback:_ **

_"hey, who's the kid?" asked ginny with a hint of curiosity in her voice _

_"erm, mine" I timidly replied_

_"yea I get that but who's the father?" I gulped, I wanted to tell her so badly that it was her boyfriends kid and that he wasn't as amazing as everyone first saw but the other half of me told myself not to because it would break her heart. I know how much ginny loves harry and its evident on her face every time he's brought up in a conversation and knowing that I could be the cause of that relationship to end, wouldn't look good on me or my little boy. and imagine if harry found out. he would probably flip the entire conversation and make him seem like the victim and of course everyone would believe him because he's the 'golden boy'._

_"I-im not sure" I quickly replied receiving confused look from ginny, but she quickly brushed it off and went on with her day_

_ **flashback end:** _

ever since that day she hasn't asked but I know she's still curious, anyway the twins opened their new shop by the time the new year went around with their new product _the love potion _and I can tell you that it sold out so quickly they had back up orders for the single product for a month. they also found out that their brother had been cursed by it when it had been for harry so they ended the product and only sold it to people who they knew weren't going to use it for their own selfish desires. Scorpius loves being in the shop with them, mostly because is chaotic and random in there, he's practically giggling at everything he sees. I sometimes work the till in there since it can get packed on hogsmeade trip days.

sometimes I wondered why they have a shop in the first place, I thought that al the chaos would stay in the shop but somehow it managed to enter our home, not that I'm complaining, I just hate it when a random firework pops out of the cabinets or drawers.

our house/cottage consist of:

1st floor; living room, kitchen dining room 

2nd floor; mine, Fred and Georges room, Scorpius' room , two spare bedrooms and a bathroom.

its actually a good price for the size of the place.

our old professor, Remus lupin just had a son this year as well called Edward lupin, he's a metamorphmagus just like his mother, I do manage to see them at the order meetings with him so they both know about Scorpius to the point where they have asked to arrange play dates with him, and completely ignore the fact that I had a child when I was 15 which makes me feel more comfortable.

sadly though, last year there were sighting of you know who terrorising muggles, muggleborns and half bloods, I even read on the news paper that a muggleborns family were murdered after questioning from the dark lord which frightened most people.

not only that but everyones been on edge since Christmas when the death eaters attacked the Weasley house, its taken quite a while to repair but me and the twins have perched in to help the most we could as well as the order

there have been attacks on most important places but Hogwarts yet so everyone is keeping an eye out.

I woke up being crushed by one of the twins, I opened my eyes to see it was George who was still asleep, but no Fred. I shoved George off and to no surprise he still didn't wake up so I continued on with my day. I walk into Scorpius' room which was decorated with little animals and colours which he chose out. He mostly likes different colours because of teddy's metamorphmagusum so his hair and eye colour change depending on his emotion or what he wants it to be but he's too young to control it yet.

I walk over to the crib to see a half asleep Scorpius cuddling with his little bear toy that he carries around with him everywhere. his gaze shifts over to me and he sleepily reaches his arms up to me to be picked up "mama." he groggled out, I giggled and picked him up resting him on my side before walking out the room and down into the kitchen where I see a very disheveled Fred with a letter in his hands.

"whats wrong"I ask him putting Scorpius on the counter, making sure he doesn't fall before going into the fridge to make him some breakfast "me and George have been asked to pick up harry from his uncles house tonight and take him to the burrow as well"

"ok and?" I question him, picking up Scorpius and feeding him some fruit "look, I know you're not fond of him but only he can defeat the dark lord and if he needs to be somewhere for some reason then we have to take him there he needs protection"

"you're right,"

"I always am, we'll leave for the burrow later today and you two can go with the order to pick up potter" Fred nodded and scorpius' ears picked up that we were going to the burrow "nana?' he asked meaning Molly "yes, we're going to see nana today" I smiled at him

"its bill and fleur's wedding soon, isn't it?" a sleepy George asks walking down the stairs

Fred nods and goes to grab some cereal to eat while George picks up the letter to read, here we go again.

**time skip:**

its late at night at the burrow, i'm stood outside waiting for the twins to turn up, apparently they couldn't apperate or use the floo without the ministry finding out so they had to fly here, most of us have started waiting outside for the remaining people to show up. I'm holding scorpius who is still wide awake, mostly from the cake Molly gave him and is looking an acting for his dads to come home, I walk in the house to see medical kits set up if anyone is hurt, apparently my god father has told the dark lord about the order leaving by air and the death eaters have ambushed them. we suddenly start so see people land, and they all look like harry? oh polojuice potion.

I see what is supposed to be the original harry with Hagrid and some more land, the potion wearing off them but one harry was hurt and my heart and when I saw ginger hair from the potion wearing off we quickly rush to get George on the sofa, his ear had been sliced off by Snape. I completely forget about everything including remus holding harry against the wall with his wand pointed at him and put scorpius down and rush to George's side with literally ever single Weasley there as well, bill announced and mad-eye was dead and that mundungus had fled after seeing Voldemort.

we quickly bandaged up his face before everyone was fed and sent to bed 

throughout the night, George had to keep getting up because of the pain and taking potions and using spells to ease the pain, scorpius would wake up as well because George would be cuddling him. scorpius likes to give people hugs, even people he doesn't know them but likes to hug me, Fred, George, and Molly the most. the reason he was sleeping with us is 1.) he wouldn't leave Fred aline knowing he was hurt and 2.) because harry is in the building and I don't trust him quite yet.

**time skip to morning:**

**scorpius' POV:**  
  
I woke up hugging mama and dada but no papa.

i'm hungry also so I went to look for papa since I din't wanna wake up mama or dada. I walked through the hallway to the staircase which was really tall and I'm no good at walking downstairs yet so I sat their waiting for something t happen or someone to walk by.

soon I saw papa going back upstairs and he saw me and smiled so I reached up for him and he happily picked me up taking me back into the room with mama and papa in.

he sat on the bed and put me on his lap showing me a bag of fruits with I tried to grab onto because I'm hungry.

he chuckled and handed me a cut strawberry which I happily ate. this continued until we had eaten them all. I turned to see papa waking up so I carefully crawled over to him who picked me up over mama and gave me a hug.

I like hugs

**Fred's POV: **

I woke up to see Forge feeding scorpius fruit and draco still asleep, I know he was awake all night last night because he was worried about George and how he was doing throughout the night, so I decided to let him sleep for a little longer.

scorpius crawled over to me and I picked him up giving him a big hug before resting him on my lap.

"you won't believe who I saw snogging this morning" George whispered

"who?" I asked 

"ginny and harry"

"gross" I made a sour face to show my disgust before me and George started giggling to each other.

"wha' snoc?" scorpius asked 

me and George tried to stop ourselves from laughing

"you'll find out when your older" George replied to him

"I don't wanna" he mumbled looking down at his hands patting his legs.

"he'll find out what?" draco asked in a groggly voice lifting his head, looking at me and Fred with the most serious face he could at that moment.

"nothing dragon" me and George said together.

**time skip:**

** dracos ** POV:

it was bill and fleur's wedding and I was standing with Scorpius by the wall watching everyone dancing

"mama, who dat'?' Scorpius asked 

"thats luna Lovegood" i replied

"and da'?'

"thats her father"

"huh........and dat?" he asked pointing to harry who was talking with luna

"thats Harry Potter"

"who?" he asked me not really knowing his past or anything

"he saved the world from an evil man and is going to again" I replied enthusiastically crouching down to my little boys height smiling 

"Really??" he asked his eyes practically glowing with surprise 

"yes-" just then a patronus entered the area causing me to stand and see where it was there was then word from the patronus that the minister of magic had been killed and the death eaters were on their way, everyone went into panic tuning around as the death eaters arrived, I turned to pick up scorpius only to find him not there.

I rushed around the now burning tent to search for my child before seeing him being dragged away, through the door, I ran towards scorpius, him seeing me and managed get out of the mans grip and ran towards me, I picked him up and ran for my life, out of the tent and and into the tall grass.

I stayed hidden in the grass for what could've been hours with scorpius close to my chest and crouched as low as we could get

"I-i sowy mama" scorpius said in chocked sobs.

"its ok baby"I paused hearing russling in the grass continuing after a Minuit of scilence "but where did you go off to?"

"I saw food an wan'ed some" he mumbled looking down

"the you could've just asked me to get you some"

"I know"

we stayed silent in the grass, keeping high alert on every sound that was made before I heard a slight snore. I looked down to see scorpius asleep on my chest, ' the stress and crying tustve worn him out' I thought before continuing to look around.

_______________________________________________________________________

I'm exactly sure it has been at least an hour and I was beginning to get tired and not as alert as I would've been. I heard no spells being fired but people running in the tall grass, I didn't know if it was safe to come out so I still stayed hidden.

I heard faint names being yelled in the distance and running from others towards that name, I still stayed low before I heard my own name being called, and straight after my sons I recognised the voices as they became louder. I stood up with all my strength and ran towards the said voice or voices.

after a while of running through the grass I saw the Weasley house in the distance, scorpius was half asleep and laying his head on my neck. I continued to run until I saw Fred, I practically threw myself onto him and hugged him for dear life almost crushing scorpius.

"where did you go?" he asked worried

"I got scared so I hid in the tall grass with scorpius"

"well, we all need to go into hiding now, since the ministry is gone"

"where is, everyone is safe and in hiding but we need to go now, George has packed our things and taken then and is waiting for us to arrive."

and so we went into hiding where I saw almost everyone at the party and George who brought me and scorpius into another bone crushing hug.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another time skip to the battle of Hogwarts

**no POV:**

its was the beginning of the battle of Hogwarts, the light side was preparing for the attack from the dark. the golden trio had returned with the order to Hogwarts, Draco had also returned but stood as a healer for the hurt and attacked, he had left scorpius with Tonks who also had teddy in hiding.

the students and teachers of Hogwarts stood outside in the courtyard watching the protection bubble slowly brake apart as it was hit with many spells, until it was hit with a strong force which i can only think was from Voldemort and the entire shield fell. students started to run as teachers prepared to fight.

Fred and George ran through the debris of the falling school and decided to separate and find any students that were in harms way, they separated and agreed to meet in the grand hall.

the fight continued for hours on end, many people were injured and dead, Draco had seen the golden trio run into the room of requirement, probably looking for something as he went on to fight a troll that was in the court yard.

Draco had just stunned a death eater when he heard his voice being called, he turned to see his aunt Bellatrix staring at him with a proud smile. "i may not understand why you chose this side but if you loose i'll make sure to ask my lord to take it easy on you" Draco answered "i'm sure we'll win but i'll also make sure to tell the ministry to also take it easy on you" she then cackled one of her terrifying laughs before patting Draco on the shoulder and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, he smirked before realising they were still in a war and he needed to return to the fight and so he ran into the courtyard to help some 5th years stuck under the debris.

**Draco's POV:**

the fighting had stopped, but only for a while, Ron and Hermione came up to me and told me that my godfather had been killed by Voldemort, i was practically sobbing on the ground but i knew that now wasn't the time to mourn and that there was people who needed healing and saving, so i sucked it up and went into the great hall to see many people injured, i walked up to madame Pomfrey who explained to me what i needed to do and started healing the unconscious and bleeding out students and the order.

when healing a student i saw George and the Weasley family crowded together without Fred, when i was done i walked over to them and asked them "where's Fred?" 

"he hasn't shown up and i'm starting to expect the worse" George answered pulling me into a hug.

but then as if it was as if this was a drama show Fred rushed into the room and was tackled by his entire family , once they were all done hugging him i was given a really tight hug by him and we all seemed to be happy until two people were brought in on stretchers who where claimed as dead, these people were remus lupin and Nimphodora Tonks. i was shocked to see her here since i thought that she was back, still in hiding with scorpius and teddy. i guess she decided that she was needed here instead.

it had been an hour and now we were done healing most people before we all headed outside after seeing people approaching, the next thing i saw was harry, dead in Hagrids arms ginny ran forward almost getting herself killed in the process. Voldemort then proceeded to laugh at the fact that harry was dead and asked people to join him or die, no one moved forward then Neville did.

He gave a speech about harry and family and his heart beating for us before pulling out Godric Gryffindors sword and somehow, harry woke up from his death slumber and surprised us all, the war continued we all ended up inside the great hall again attacking each other, Neville killed the snake and we all watched as harry and Voldemort thew spells at each other before the 'dark lord' was vanquished.

**3 months later**

its been hard getting back into the gist of things, poor teddy has to live with his grandma but they both seen happy that they have each other now.

ginny and harry are now together as are Hermione and Ron and are living well, they also were planning on getting married if i'm not mistaken.

and me, i'm living with Fred, George, and Scorpius are still living together and are as happy, my former family's trial was two months ago my "mother" got sent to Azkaban for life and my "father" was given the kiss, i managed to get someone to sway the judges to allow my aunt to get away with just staying in Azkaban for life instead of getting the kiss.

\----------------------

"mama?" asked scorpius, it has now been two years since the battle of Hogwarts and scorpius is starting to notice things he didn't notice before.

"yes?' i replied

"why do i have blonde and black hair but you have blonde and dada and papa have red"

"well, its because you have my mothers hair" i replied remembering that the black family mostly consists of black haired wizards and witches.

"oh"he said and toddled off to Fred and Georges work room. i sighed in relief, he is only four but wants to know everything already. i have a feeling he's going to be in Ravenclaw when he goes to Hogwarts. i walk into the kitchen and decided to make some lunch. Fred and George have been working so hard on their shop for the past year. since many people got unemployed for the battle and shops being destroyed so they would go tot he work places that were still open, so they both had around 50 people giving in CV's to work there. i on the other hand have been working really hard on my potions and have decided to open and apothecary in Diagon alley so i'm not completely stuck in the house with scorpius. He and teddy have been getting along well, becoming best friends even at that, although he now lives with harry so its very complicated when we go round, on the subject of the potters, he and ginny got married and are panning on moving into the potter manor next month much to molly's dismay, he also has Kreacher, you know that little elf that hated him, somehow he now respects harry and i think its got to do with a locket he used to mumble about.

but they all seem happy. Ron and Hermionie are getting married soon as well, its weird to think that, everyone is getting married and moving into new homes, i hear they are planning on moving somewhere close to the burrow as well. 

"dragon?'

"we'd like to-"

"-talk with you"Fred and George both said startling me out of my mind and making me drop the knife i was using.

"don't scare me like that!"i said still startled, they both chuckled muttering sorry under their chuckles." what is it" i asked

**warning!!!!!! really bad and cheesy writing ahead if you don't want to cringe out of your life then please skip if not then have fun i** ** guess**

"follow us" they both said 

as we left the house i saw scorpius watching a cartoon on a muggle thing called a tv, very weird i must say.

we came to a clearing where we could see all the stars and moon.

so what is it you wanted to tell me-"

i turned around to see them both on one knee holding a ring, a beautiful ring at that.

"would you-"

"-do us the honour"

"in becoming our bride?" they both asked and i could tell that they had been practising that for merlin knows how long.

i stood in shock and aww not being able to say anything but nod, they both grinned and put the ring on my left ring finger. we all laughed and celebrated 

**wait you actually read it, congrats then, i cringed whist writing it anyway if you didn't read it they're engaged**

after we got engaged we decided to tell scorpius, who was more than happy and then we told the Weasleys and potters, hermionie, ron, and molly being the most supportive, we decided to keep it a secret until after hermionie and ron's wedding.

scorpius was difficult to handle when it came to keeping secrets, so we had to bribe him to not tell anyone. but all he wanted to do was tell everyone that we was getting two proper dads.

Ginny is finding his appearance weird, especially after he told her that he was finally getting two dads (he always saw fred and george as dads but sees them as proper dads when they'll be married), she then realised that he and bright green eyes and black hair, i covered it up the same as i did with scorpius saying that the black hair and green eyes was a gene from the black family. She bought it and let him be. He hangs around teddy a lot, liking his hair he got off his mother, teddy was born in 1998, so he doesn't remember much of his parents but knows what they looked like and what they did. he doesn't quite have control of his power yet, taking to copying everyones appearance when he sees them, harry and ginny have taken to taking pictures when he's asleep so he knows what he truly looks like.

\---------------------

"mama"

"yes scorpius"

"he's copying me again" giggled scorpius, he sees teddy as a little brother and loves him dearly. they were both sat on the floor of the Weasley cottage playing with blocks and these muggle toys. making them float and fly around.

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur were all out on a trip and i had volunteered to look after the kids.

they were both giggling and messing around when someone entered the burrow.

it was harry, so to speak we were both shocked to see each other and we haven't been in the same room without someone else there not including scorpius or teddy.

"hi.." he spoke awkwardly 

"hi"

"where are the others?" he asked looking around and then waving at scorpius and teddy.

"they're out volunteered to look after these two" motioning to scorpius and teddy who were in their own little world.

"look, i need to talk to you about something" he said sitting on the sofa, i was sat in the armchair looking at him with the blank face i was taught to have as a Malfoy.

"look, i know how you feel about me and i don't blame you, it was absolutely disgusting what i did to you and i have regretted it since that day and i know that saying this will do nothing because you have the absolute right to hate me and i-i don't care that you do because i deserve to be in Azkaban for what i did-" he was rambling on and on and i knew that he meant it with all his heart. scorpius had decided to sit on my lap and try and pull up teddy, i don't even think they felt the tension in the air.

"its ok" i replied.

"-what?! no, its not i was-"

"stressed, angry, i don't know but what i do know is that these turn of events have lead to me growing up (not in that way) and somehow having a better life than i could have imagined, i have a kid, two fiancé's and a future i thought not possible. yes the trauma and pain will always be there but i have fought through it and still am, you need to try and move past it and work towards fixing it instead of sitting in greif" i avoided is eyes and stared at scorpius, who had managed to pull teddy onto my lap as well and was now changing his hair into every colour on the earth.

"so, what now?" he asked

"well, we can't be friends, thats never going to happen, but i think we can at least be acquaintances"

"ok. thanks" he says somewhat relieved.

a few minutes later the weasleys arrive and after dinner, me, Fred, George and scorpius go back to our house and i settle Scorpius into bed.

"what did harry want" fred asks.

"forgiveness i guess" i replied getting into bed.

"what-"

"-do-"

"-you mean?" the both ask in that weird way.

"he was apologising for what he did to me when we were younger.

"and you forgave him?" george asks shocked.

"might as well"i replied tired "after all, he is going to marry ginny and i'm going to marry you two, so we'll have to get along"

the twins still didn't like the idea but allowed me to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya wanna know what happened while they were hiding let me know
> 
> also i am planning on ending this story in a few chapters so please let me know what you would like to read :)


End file.
